Price We Pay: Gafad Situ
by PhantomChajo
Summary: posted with permission from my CoAuthor Detia. A friendship was made over guitar strings and desert. Setting: Dee & Charra's Cosmos, Rated for Language


Price we Pay: Gafad Situ  
By Detia and PhantomChajo  
  
  
  
Yesterday I was playing some on one of my older guitars when I noticed the strings were getting old and stretched. Today I was making a run to Bedlama t check the music stores to see if any had the type I wanted. If not I was going to have to put in a call to Kestrel and see if he could get me the type I wanted. In the mean time I would have to use one of my other guitars.  
  
I took the Shadownyte this time. I was more or less 'Off Duty' for the next few days. Unless an emergency came up that is.  
  
Along the was I passed one of the SilverHawks on patrol. I just waved and continued on my way.  
  
Once on Bedlama I parked my space-Harley and went looking for music shops. The first one I found was only for traditional Bedlamian instruments. The second I took one look in the window and skipped it. The third and fourth had strings for guitars, but not what I needed or wanted. My luck was running thin today.  
  
With a sigh I headed to one of the coffee shops I frequented when I was dirt-side. Ok, I'm addicted to coffee, so bite me. I'd be a worse grouch if I didn't have my daily does of the stuff. After I finished the cup I started my search again.  
  
I arrived at the last music shop in the city and looked inside. It was pretty crowded and I frowned. I hated crowds. But I needed those strings so I steeled myself and stepped inside.  
  
Easing though the people I went to the counter and started looking.  
  
YES! I found them! It was the last full set of strings and I was determined to get them.  
  
  
Cherri Berri was giving a concert in Bedlama Square that weekend. My bass was in excellent shape, but I always like to have an extra set of strings just in case. The shop owner told me he only had one set left. For some reason they had been in great demand that week. I was glad to find them and was ready to purchase them when I heard a strange sound. It sounded like a cross between a groan, a growl, and a curse. I turned to see a human next to me looking quite unhappy.  
  
"Do you need these?"  
  
"Um, yeah, pretty badly."  
  
"Here. You can have them. I just got new ones for my bass. I usually have extra on hand, but that can wait."  
  
  
I smile in reply. "Thanks. I usually get them shipped in from Earth, special made for me but I don't want to wait for them. Just have to order more then normal." I don't play often enough to need that many, I just like to have extras on hand.  
  
I jerk my thumb at the crowd. "What's up with everyone? Don't come to this part of town often enough to keep up with events. One would think someone famous is coming to town."  
  
While I've heard Cherri Berri, Whistler introduced their music to me, I don't have that many of their CDs in my collection. So I'm not familiar with the members of the group.  
  
I drop the cash on the counter and tell the Shop owner to keep the change. With that I turned to the guy and nodded my head. "Thanks again. It's hard to find good quality stuff these days. Especial for the Guitars I got."  
  
  
"Cherri Berri's giving a beifit concert here. The proceeds are going to the Intergalactic Rainbow Coalition. By the way, Gafad Situ, bass player for Cherri Berri."  
  
"Ah, Whistler's told me about you. You must be his godfather?"  
  
"Ummm...who is Whistler?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. You probably know him better as Mikel."  
  
"Oh! Yes, yes. That's my crazy godson, alright. And your' name is?"  
  
"Phantom."  
  
"Phantom, huh? A pleasure," I replied with a bow. I could barely bow in the crowded shop. Everyone one seemed to be buying up teh Cherri Berri memerabilia. As long as they were too distracted to recognize me. Suddenly I heard someone cry out.  
  
"Hey, look! It's Rio! Oh my god, can I have your autograph!"  
  
I spoke too soon. I looked over at the human and gestured for us to get the heck outta there before I got seriously mobbed. She took the hint and rushed out with me.  
  
  
With one hand securely on the pack of strings the other I use to push people out of out path. I'm sprinting for one of the alleyways. Seems I went a full circle since I spot the Shadownyte, my Space-Harley about a block away.  
  
"Need a lift... anywhere?" I offer in-between gulps of breath. Gah! I'm out of shape. I was, at one time, able to keep up with the wolf pack back on earth.  
  
Skidding to a stop at my bike, I pant for a few moments then get on and crank it up. A deep thrumming as the engines come to life.  
  
  
Seeing the crowd of crazed fans coming at me, I quickly took her up on the offer of a ride. I hopped on her bike with her.  
  
"To the Omni Hotel, and hurry!" Phantom sure did honor that request! Before I knew it, the mob off fans was left in the dust! Whew, that was close! Now I don't mind signing autographs, but I do mind getting over run by overzealous fans. That's why I only sign if there is security present of if it's just one or two fans approaching me at once. Within minutes, we arrived at the Omni Hotel. That's where the band was staying until we  
returned to the Planet of the Mimes.  
  
"Man, I really appreciate you doing that for me. I was really trying to be inconspicuous by only using public transportation and wearing casual clothes. I guess I have to get a mask, too!"  
  
"Wow, Whistler told me you guys were popular, but that was just insane!"  
  
"Yeah. Imagine having to avoid situations like that everywhere you go! Anyway, you want to come in for a drink? I'm winded from that little chase, and you look like you could catch your breath too."  
  
  
"It's the price you pay for Fame." I say.  
  
I nod a thanks then reach up and remove my Stetson to run a hand though my hair. If you compare clothing right now, one might think I was rocker and he was the bystander. I chuckle to myself and return the Stetson back to it's place. I mean come on, I'm dressed in black and silver, leather and silk. While he's in casual everyday clothes.  
  
"Sure. Might as well." I park the Harley in a guest parking spot and shut it off. I wait till he dismounts before I also dismount. Letting him lead the way into the Hotel, I take a moment to be sure my weapons (I'm never un-armed) are securely concealed.  
  
"How long you been on this tour?" I ask as we pass the Doorman. I just nod to the guy as I enter.  
  
"This is the last stop, then we're going back to the Planet of the Mimes."  
  
I let out a soft whistle, "One heck of a long trip just for a benefit concert. Must be a pretty good organization." Personally I'm weary of any charity group until I see that what I donate does go where it's suppose to go to. I've seen one to many groups that use the money for something other then what it's for.  
  
  
"The Intergalactic Rainbow Coalition was founded by Amaryo Wek. He's of Mimian and My'Kari heritage. Ever heard of him?"  
  
"Sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell."  
  
"Really? His name comes up in the news feeds every once in a while. He started the organization after a group of purist arranged his mahda's assasination."  
  
"Man, that's horrible. So I take it Cherri Berri is part of the orginization too?"  
  
"That's right. She's half Terran and half Mimian. Just like my godson's life mate. She's a part of it too."  
  
"Oh yeah? Whistler told me about her. Actually, he talks about her every time I see him. From how he speaks of her she must be a great lady." By this time we had settled down in the lounge to order drinks.  
  
"She sure is. They've been through a lot together. Anyway, would you like me to buy you a drink? I'm having sirdura. It's the only hotel on Bedlama that I know serves it. That's one reason why Cherri chose it."  
  
  
"If you wish." Leaning back in the seat, I slip off my hat and set it to the side. "Coffee. I avoid everything else when possible. Especially alcohol. I'm a mean and combative drunk." I smile. "One day when I finally pass over, the mortician is going to find my veins filled with coffee instead of blood." I then chuckle.  
  
"Tell me a little more about the band. Music is an interest of mine besides piloting. Normal I prefer Rock & Roll, But I also enjoy almost anything else... except country." I nod to the waiter as our drinks arrive. Before I drink the coffee I add in the creamer and sugar to my taste then take a sip. "Eh, Not too bad."  
  
  
"Well, Cherri Hasau is the lead vocalist and also plays lead guitar. Her son, Jokar, is the keyboardist. He's the one in the wheel chair on the cover of the third album. You usually don't see it because he's behind the keyboard. Daeontia Hasau, Cherri's cousin, is the drummer. And as I said before, I'm the bass player."  
  
"If it wasn't for you, I'd say the band was a family affair."  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty much. They treat me like family. I'm the oldest so they're kind of like nieces and a nephew to me."  
  
"You always been a musician?"  
  
"Nope. I played for years but I didn't go professional until after I got married."  
  
"What did you do before?"  
  
"Would you believe a nice guy like me used to be a street gang leader?" Phantom's jaw dropped.  
  
"No way! What was the gang called?"  
  
"The Silver Shanks. We were the terror of the streets of Todine City. I'm glad I left the messed up state of confusion I called a life."  
  
We both noticed a waiter come by with a serving cart piled high with food for the table next to us.  
  
"Mmmmm...I'll have whatever they're having," Phantom commented with a smile. "Doesn't it smell great?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't had a sense of smell since snorting too much Stardust blew my nose out."  
  
  
"Ouch, that bites. At least you don't have to worry when your around someone who uses too much cologne or perfume." I wrinkle my nose. "I take it Stardust is something like Cocaine. Too much and well.." I shrug, not much to say about it. "The worst I've ever done was acid as a kid. It was a very bad trip. That's probably why traveling the Wormhole messes with me so much. Flashbacks and stuff."  
  
I chuckle at his look. "What? Didn't think a 'Nice Gal' Like me did drugs?" I lean forward and drop my voice. "If you count peyote as a drug, then I still do." Leaning back again.  
  
"What's Peyote?" He asks me.  
  
I scratch my head a moment. "It's something like pot, but it's used in Native America ceremonies on Earth. Been outlawed in some areas. Sometimes I do my best playing when I'm pretty well buzzed." Then I get a sheepish look. "Could you do me a favor, and not tell Whistler I play? I have a feeling he'd tell the others and they would try and get me to play. I only dabble."  
  
Uh-oh, I shouldn't have said anything. I might get talked into playing this afternoon.  
  
  
"I don't believe in pressuring anybody into doing anything they don't want to do. Well, not anymore, anyways. When I was young, bullying people was my specialty. I even forced a couple kids to join my gang."  
  
"Oh really? Whatever happened to them?"  
  
"A whole lot that I can't tell you in one sitting. But I can tell you this. One of them is Whistler's mahda." That statment seemed to be a real jaw dropper. "Anyhow, I left all that sh*t behind when I decided to grow up and take responsibility for my family. The real wake up call was when I overdosed on Stardust. The overdose wasn't what got to me. What got to me was finding out later that my son was the one who found me."  
  
  
I grunt softly at that statement. To be found by friends is bad enough, but being found by one's own kid. That had to hurt worse then anything.  
  
"You played the game and paid the price. Would you do it all over again to get where you are now?" I wave a hand to indicate everything he has now. Leaning back as I sip my coffee, I watch him. His expressions, his movements.  
  
I've been told my staring at a person can be unnerving.   
  
  
I leaned back in my chair and stared right back at her.  
  
"Would I do it all over again to get where I am now? Hell no. Things might be great now, but that sh*t I did when I was young will haunt me forever. It's still affecting my mate, my son, and in some ways, my grandchildren. I've been clean for a very long time, but i still have flashbacks, and it ain't pretty."  
  
I take another sip of sirdura as I feel as if my heart is getting heavy. Some people say talking about your past can lift a bruden. Doing that just weighs me down, especially when I think of my son.  
  
  
I nod my head at his words then raise my cup. "To life. May we grow wiser with every day and learn from out mistakes of the past." Then I take a sip. I don't mind if he doesn't join me. I decide to skip the main meal and go straight for desert. When the waiter returns, I order a hot-fudge Sunday. "Since your paying for the drinks, I'll treat for something to eat." Motioning with my fingers, "go on. I insist."  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...I guess I'll try something called strawberry cheese cake. My life mate tells me she's tried it before."  
  
After Phantom ordered the deserts, something crossed my mind.  
  
"Say would you like to come see us perform this weekend? I just so happen to have a free ticket and a backstage pass. I was going to give it to Mikel's daughter, but she's going to an open house at the SilverHawk Academy. By the way, what would your answer be to the question you asked me?"  
  
I felt compelled to ask her that mostly because of her looks. She looked like she'd been through a lot.  
  
  
"Hey, can't pass up free music." I say leaning forward, resting my elbows on the table. Sneaky fellow, turning my own question back on me. I think back to all that I have gone through in the past ten years. I look each event over and think of the possible outcomes if I had made a different choice. During my silence the waiter returns with the orders. I absently eat a few bites then sit back and tilt my head to the side and nod.  
  
"I would. Thinking back to each of the crossroads I came to, I made the best decision I could have. Even knowing all the h*** I would be put though. All the test I would have to face in mind, body and spirit, all the torture and anguish. I would do it again." I nod once. "I have discovered that in the last year, I have become one of the richest persons around. I have a family that loves me unconditionally, even though they are not blood related. I have special and unique friends all over the place. And ever day, I meet more people. People like you." When I said the last sentence I pointed my empty spoon at him and smiled.  
  
  
I smiled right back as I tasted the creamy new confection. Not bad, eventhough it was kind of bland. But that's mostly bcause I have no sense of smell.  
  
"You know, though I made a lot of messed up decisions in my life, there are some things I'll never regret. Marrying Bani is one of them. She put up with a lot of crap because of me, and yet she still loved me. Making amends with Lsa, Mikel's mahda, is another one. We're great friends now. Joining the band is another. Helps me focus my energy into something positive."  
  
Pretty soon, we both had finsihed off our desserts. It was a pretty good little snack. I was satisfied. Not only was I satisfied with the meal, I was also feeling pretty good about how my day had gone so far.  
  
"You know, Phantom, I woke up this morning to go buy guitar strings and ended up with something much more valuable."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"A new friend."  
  
  
In the end, we traded more stories. Him about Whistler as a kid growing up and Me about the antics of my adoptive family, all eight of the kids. After that we parted ways.  
  
We meet again that weekend, at the Concert. Which, by the way, was Kick A**! Cherri Berri had gained another fan that day. I also meet the other members of the band.  
  
But that is another story.  
  
~Fini~ 


End file.
